


Il libro oscuro del destino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Diabolici occhi rossi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dark, Demon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto, travolto dall'angoscia della sua anima, decide di prendere una scelta estrema.Scritta per I prompt del lunedì de Il giardino di Efp.Col prompt: - If you're feeling alone/then just pick up your phone/dial eighteen double 0 Mr. Torture/Mr. Torture sells pain (Mr. Torture - Helloween).





	Il libro oscuro del destino

Il libro oscuro del destino

 

Naruto si accarezzò i segni candidi sui propri polsi, che risaltavano lattei nell’oscurità della stanza illuminata solo dalle candele. Quest’ultime erano appoggiate per terra, su dei letti di c’era solidificata, erano segnate da piccole rune dorate ed erano rosso stinto.

Il pavimento di ceramica riportava dei disegni di spirali.

Uzumaki si sfilò la maglietta e utilizzò un pennarello per ricopiare sul proprio addome, intorno all’ombelico, i disegni riportarti sul libro ingiallito che aveva lasciato per terra.

Naruto si mise una ciocca dorata dietro l’orecchio, un’altra gli solleticava la guancia lì dove aveva raffigurato dei baffi. Lasciò cadere il pennarello che rotolò fino alla porta della camera, dove erano affissi una serie di poster raffiguranti demoni e sangue.

Naruto si avvicinò il cellulare.

< Qui dice che bisogna ‘chiamare’ la creatura torturatrice. Però non è specificato come, provare per provare, tentiamo così > rifletté.

Scrisse diciotto volte il numero zero sulla tastiera e premette il tasto verde, facendo partire la chiamata.

“Sicuramente è una sciocchezza, ma ho bisogno di più dolore. Necessito di soffrire per poter andare avanti in questa dannata vita. Sento l’angoscia invadermi e salire dentro di me come un mare nero, ma non si decide ad annegarmi una volta per tutte ed io non ho il coraggio di farla finita da solo” sussurrò.

 

_“Smettila di piagnucolare! Un uomo non dovrebbe mai farlo!” sbraitò Iruka._

_“Un uomo?! Tu che ne sai di essere un uomo?! Non puoi dirmi cosa possa o cosa non posso essere! Non sei mio padre!” gridò Naruto. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide._

_Iruka si passò la mano sul viso sudato._

_“I tuoi genitori sono morti. Dovresti ringraziare per come la gente si è presa cura di te in loro ricordo, invece che continuare a comportarti così. Essere un irresponsabile non li riporterà indietro._

_Sei solo un debole” lo richiamò._

_Naruto afferrò un vaso e lo gettò a terra, mandandolo in pezzi._

_“Fottiti!” ululò. Il suo viso divenne paonazzo e le lacrime rigarono il suo viso._

_Iruka sospirò pesantemente._

_“L’errore è stato mio. Ti ho permesso di essere un dannato viziato. Ora chiedi scusa per quello che hai fatto e smettila di essere isterico” lo richiamò._

_Naruto sputò per terra._

_“Spero di morire! Così sarai costretto a sentirti in colpa!” gridò. Si voltò di scatto e corse rapidamente le scale, gli occhi allucinati._

 

Il cellulare iniziò a squillare, lo schermo divenne nero, la batteria si fulminò con una serie di scintille e l’apparecchio si spense, fumando.

Naruto balzò all’indietro, tremando. Si alzò un forte vento che invase la camera, sbatté contro i vetri della finestra serrata. Le candele si spensero, le pagine del libro si mossero susseguendosi vorticosamente e il tomo si chiuse con un tonfo.

Naruto sentì il gracchiare di numerosi corvi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il viso.

“Perché mi hai evocato?” si sentì domandare.

“Perché negli occhi di tutti vedo solo la freddezza dell’odio e non capisco perché. Sono diverso da tutti” gemette Uzumaki.

< Dovrei fermarmi. Sono ancora in tempo > cercò di convincersi, mentre i simboli sul suo corpo divenivano fluorescenti.

“Per cosa hai chiamato il demone della tortura?” chiese ancora la voce. Due occhi rossi si accesero nell’oscurità, al loro interno c’erano delle gocce nere con un nocciolo d’oscurità pulsante.

“Voglio essere torturato fino allo stremo… Anzi… Fino alla morte” disse Naruto con voce soffocata.

< Finalmente tornerei dai miei genitori o almeno troverei la pace che cerco > pensò.

“La tua morte ti farebbe solamente dimenticare, non avresti mai amore o rispetto” rispose il demone.

< Da sentimenti come questi sono nato e vendicativo verso l’umanità di essi mi nutro >.

Naruto pestò sotto la scarpa la matita, fino a spezzarla e fissò gli occhi di sangue.

“Ho fatto la mia scelta” ordinò. Innumerevoli corvi apparvero sul soffitto e scesero in picchiata, ferendo il suo corpo. Gocce di sangue grandi un pugno caddero a terra, mentre le urla del ragazzo iniziavano a diffondersi.

“Si può sapere cosa succede?!”. Le grida di Iruka si confondevano a quelle di dolore di Uzumaki, sempre più alti.

I corvi avevano divorato gli occhi della vittima, mentre Iruka cercava inutilmente di aprire l’uscio a spallate.

Il demone Itachi avanzò con passo cadenzato e allungò il braccio, mentre il corpo incosciente della sua vittima ricadeva all’indietro. Arrestò la sua caduta, afferrandolo e gli chiuse le palpebre.

“Hai scelto… morte” disse. Ci fu un vortice di piume color inchiostro di corvo.

Iruka riuscì ad aprire la porta. Sul pavimento c’era il corpo privo di vita di Naruto, senza nessun segno, i mobili erano intoccati, il vento era cessato. Candele, simboli e oggetti sul pavimento erano scomparsi, rimaneva solo il libro ingiallito e delle chiazze di sangue.

Iruka cadde in ginocchio con un urlo di disperazione.

 


End file.
